1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a game involving visualization of geometric shapes and the completion of visual geometric puzzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The board game is a staple of family entertainment. In a board game, the progress of the game is recorded on a playing surface. The playing surface is referred to in this application as a xe2x80x9cgame board.xe2x80x9d The game board serves as a record-keeping system to track the course of play and to provide players with a changing visual status report.
Many board games exist. A familiar example is the barter or trading game of Monopoly(copyright), described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082 issued to Darrow, Dec. 31, 1935. None of the games in existence provides for completion of geometric forms on a game board by combining game pieces in the manner of the present invention.
The invention is a game. The interest of the game is in visualizing and completing geometric figures, preferably squares, as quickly as possible. Lines are marked on a game board. The line segments between intersecting lines define the perimeters of geometric figures. The line segments are referred to as xe2x80x9cperimeter portionsxe2x80x9d in this application. For purposes of this application, the term xe2x80x9cgeometric figurexe2x80x9d means any shape which may be depicted by line segments and which may appear in a repeating pattern upon a game board.
Players are provided with game pieces that the player may manipulate and place on the game board. The game pieces comprise elongated members in any of several configurations. The game pieces correspond to one or more perimeter portions of one or more of the geometric shapes.
Players take turns placing game pieces on the board, with the elongated members of the game piece coextensive with perimeter portions. Game pieces may touch, but may not be coextensive with the same perimeter portion. A player scores by placing on the board a game piece that completes a geometric figure.
Players are provided with a set of different game pieces providing a variety of play and scoring opportunities. The successful player keeps track of the opportunities for completing geometric figures present on the board and visualizes the possibilities presented by the remaining game pieces in the player""s set.
Game play is rendered more complex and challenging by several devices, as more fully described in the Description of the Preferred Embodiment below.